


Niente Dura Per Sempre

by ambitchous_gal



Series: Niente Dura Per Sempre [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitchous_gal/pseuds/ambitchous_gal
Summary: My King and I,We have this ship.His Supernatural based Original Character,And Elijah Mikaelson, portrayed by moi.His chara, Gideon, uses Ian Somerhalder as the model.Well, we love our ship, and so do others.So I figured write it down.We jump between a lot of plots,So each chapter will be a new plot.Starting with the beginning of it all.Italy;)





	Niente Dura Per Sempre

The eighteen hundreds were a wonderful time in Italy. The Italian unification movement was going on, bringing the states together as a whole. Elijah Mikaleson decided to take a trip there around 1815, not only because he had a strong sense of leadership that could be proven useful, but because he really just wanted to see how everything was turning out. You see, Elijah was turned around the tenth century, and he often got bored staying in one place. When the brown haired male with eyes to match stepped off the boat and took a deep breath, he also took a moment to look around. The first thing he noticed was a new structure being built. It looked like some sort of a library, which naturally peaked his interest. Upon walking up to the group of construction workers, he found all the air knocked from his lungs. A tan shirtless male with hair as dark as the night he loved turned slowly around. Perhaps he wasn't turning slowly, but Elijah saw all of his movements in slow motion. The sun glistened off the muscles on his back from the sweat, and his eyes... His eyes were such a piercing blue that the Original could see them from ten feet away. They sparkled as the setting sun hit them, and the vampire found himself staring as he approached. He hadn't realized just how obvious he was being until the blue eyed man reached out and lifted the other mans chin, closing the moth he hadn't known was open.  
"Ciao cara." The mystery man said in a smooth Italian accent. There was something off about him... His heart had a beat, but it was faint. And his blood... It smelled amazing. sweet, succulent, distracting. "Do you not speak Italian?" He asked as his accent vanished, but his voice was deep.  
Elijah shook off the mental blocking that he had and nodded. "Parlo entrambi." He replied with a small smile. "You... Are you from here?" He asked as he blinked his eyes. trying to stop himself from getting distracted by his features once more.  
The stranger chuckled and looked down, shaking his head. "I am from somewhere far beneath Italy." That was humor that Elijah would not understand for quite some time, but he smiled nonetheless. He simply assumed it was the continent below. "Where are you from?" The man asked as he tilted his head with curiosity. God those eyes.  
"England. originally. But I have resided in the States for... Quite some time." The Original smiles at his joke, because he'd been there since before they were The United States. "Although. I have traveled nearly everywhere. Everywhere but here."  
"Well, lucky me. The first man to lay eyes on the gorgeous Brit in such a nice suit." The raven haired male said with a genuine smile. "Mi chiamo Gideon." His blue eyes sparkled... It was distracting.  
Elijah suddenly became self conscious about his choice of suit. He had chosen a nice Italian suit because it seemed fitting, but then again, he was worried it would seem too practical. Or impractical. "I'm Elijah." The original bit his lip and looked down at his hands.  
Gideon took a step forward and reached out, his thumb taking Elijah's lip out from between his teeth. "You shouldn't bite your lip like that. It gives me... Dark thoughts." There was danger behind his tone, and saying that it excited Elijah was an understatement. He was infatuated already.  
The vampires cheeks heated up in a way he hadn't thought possible since he'd been alive. He ran his fingers through his hair with a small, timid nod before taking a deep breath. "Maybe... Maybe I'd like to provoke these dark thoughts..." He took Gideons hand in his and smirked just slightly.  
Gideon took his hand away quickly and his eyes flashed for a brief second. "Now now, baby vampire, you're playing a very dangerous game." The demon wore a smirk nonetheless.  
Elijah was stunned that this man had known what he really was, and of course it faltered his brief sense of confidence. "If you know what I am, then you know my kind is rather fond of danger."  
The two of them were starting to get strange looks from the crowd around them, which was no surprise. They were standing awfully close... Such sinner's. Being gay, or even thoughts of it were impure and forbidden.  
"I will find you tonight, in tour hotel room. Until then, get out of my sight." Gideon was typically sarcastic and snarky. Another thing you'd have to learn soon was how often he cared... Which was not often at all.  
Elijah never took orders from anyone... But for some reason he was willing to listen to this mysterious man. "Okay." And with that, he made his way down the unfamiliar street and to his hotel room. The Mikaelson were far beyond rich, so he had the penthouse at the top or the hotel all to himself. The side had a balcony which overlooked the sea. It was so close that when a big enough wave hit while you were standing out there, it would splash.  
Elijah sat for hours exploring the suite and sipping blood and bourbon from expensive looking glasses while he waited for his Raven haired treasure. He stood on the balcony with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of thick red liquid when a sound made him jump.  
"Ciao bellezza." Gideon said in a near whisper after appearing directly behind the vampire. His hands went to Elijah's waist and he pulled him back, not saying another word before his lips found the originals neck, littering soft kisses all over.  
"Gideon..." Elijah whispered in a breathy moan as he leaned back against him, tilting his head tk the side for the demon to have better access. Neither men had ever thought a scenario like this could be possible. It was so farfetched, but there was no denying the attraction between them or the sparks that were visible when they touched.  
Gideon turned Elijah around and hooked a finger into his pants, pilling him backwards into the room. His slender fingers worked quickly to unbutton the white shirt over the vampires chest, watching it fall with a gleam in his eyes.  
The original stood still, too nervous to make a move, afraid it would be the wrong one. But as Gideon began to kiss his chest and stomach while unbelting and unbuttoning his pants, he reached up and tangled his fingers into Gideons dark locks.  
The demon began to unbutton his own black shirt, but Elijah stopped him. The coldblooded male grabbed each end of the shirt with a smirk and pulled. Each button popped free from bottom to top and both men smirked.  
"Naughty baby vamp. That was a very nice shirt." Gideon hummed as he looked at the other through half lidded eyes.  
"Like these pants?" The original asked with a false innocent tone as he used his vampire speed to remove them. This was it. Both men stood naked, this foreign territory that needed to be explored. Elijah moved forward, once again using his speed but this time to pin Gid beneath him.  
Gideon chuckled softly as he pulled the vampires lips to his, flipping them once he was distracted. "If we're to do this, we'll be doing it my way." His tongue slid out and licked slowly up the vampires throat, making him groan softly. He had elijah's hands pinned over his head when he finally entered him.  
Vampires heal quickly, and the little pain they did feel... Well Elijah didn't mind it. He bit his lip as Gideon began to thrust inside of him. It caused scarlet droplets to spring free from where his fans had punctured, but Gideon had no problem licking it from his chin up to across his lips. "Bite me." The demon whispered between his breaths as his hips never stopped moving.  
Elijah didn't need to be asked twice. His fingers tangled into Raven hair, pulling back delicately. His chocolate colored eyes traveled over the veins that were visible through the pale skin of his neck, and his eyes went black. When he bit down he wad expecting blood, but what he got was so muxh better. Demon blood tasted like honey, and the flavor lingered over every taste bud. He moaned out as rhe pleasure from feeding mixed with the pleasures from the way their bodies moved.  
Soon the two were lost in eachother completely. Moaning and groaning. Whining and whimpering. Even a bit of growling on Gideons end... Until they were both lying on top of the sheets, sweaty and panting, tangled in eachother with smiles on their lips.  
As the days progressed, they discovered that the night was the best time to explore this new relationship. Sometimes they'd sleep, but not sleep. Others they'd simply talk. Like when Gideon explained what he was. Elijah was surprised, and it took him a while to comprehend the thought of demons, but he didn't care. He knee already that he was completely in love.  
On a rather hot night, Elijah stood up and started stripping. Gideon smirked and sat up, but the vampire shook his head. "Don't think so sinfully, il mio re." He teased and walked to the balcony in his underwear. He stood up in the railing and held his arms out. After closing his eyes, he used his supernatural strengths to jump into the sea.  
Gideon had followed him out on the balcony, and was watching with loving eyes. He chuckled down at the tiny figure si far out in the water before he begrudgingly took his clothes off and jumped in.  
The sun was setting by the time that the two had got out if rhe water, but instead of going inside, they went to the room of the hotel. They sat side by side, Elijah laying his head on Gideons chest while the demon held him in his arms. Elijah looked up at the sun that was nearly behind the mountains and sighed.  
"What's wrong, il mio tesoro?" Gideon asked softly while in his head he struggled with his feelings.  
"Nothing..." The vampire assure with a small smile. "Just... Will it always be like this?" He looked away from the scenery with glossy eyes, and up to the man who's become his whole world after only a few weeks.  
"Sempre e per sempre." Gideon whispered before placing a tender kiss on the top of his head.  
The next morning, Elijah woke up yet refused to open his eyes. He reached out, trying to wrap an arm around Gideon, but he found the bed to be empty. After assuming his lover had gone to get breakfast, he got up and showed, singing an italian loce song Giddy had introduced him to.  
However... The demon did not return that day.  
Nor the next.  
Or the one after that.  
After waiting a week for Gideons return, Elijah was finally able to admit to himself that he wasn't coming back.  
No matter what pain he'd felt in his long life time, this heartbreak was worse. He could feel fractions of his soul breaking away. Shards of it lodging themselves into his heart. He tried so hard to forget, but it had been love at first sight, and it hurt him more and more every day. He kept repeating Gideons last words. Always and forever.  
But as he shut off his humanity, he realized he knew one thing.  
Niente dura per sempre.


End file.
